Beautiful Tragedy
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: After the battle on Mustafar goes horribly wrong, the reality of what he has done catches up with Anakin. Non-Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own SW, George Lucas does

Anakin Skywalker started at his former master with utter loathing

Anakin Skywalker stared at his former master with utter loathing. The older man had just barely made the jump backward to solid ground while he was still on top of that damned droid, still floating down that river of lava.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan called in utter desperation.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin roared.

He knew he could make it. He heard a mutter of "Don't try it" before he too jumped off the droid and somersaulted behind his master. Obi-Wan pivoted a full 360° and faced his former Padawan. He stared into the dim amber eyes. Eyes of a Sith. Anakin knew this was his chance. It looked to him as though Obi-Wan was in a trance, or a state of chock or something. He didn't care what it was. All he cared was that Obi-Wan was vulnerable. He quickly activated his lightsaber and roughly shoved it into the abdomen of the man in front of him. Obi-Wan's eyes shot open at the sudden pain that shot through him. Falling out of his thoughts, he looked down at his stomach, to where the saber had pierced it, then to the one who had done it. Tears stung in his eyes "Anakin…" he whispered. Anakin sneered at how pathetic the older man sounded. He twisted the saber and ruthlessly tore it out of his master's body. Obi-Wan made an audible choking noise before he collapsed under his own weight. He felt his back hit the gravel hard. The blow forced blood to choke out of his mouth. His tear filled eyes still fixed on his former Padawan. "Ani…." He whispered once more.

Suddenly something hit Anakin, hard. Guilt. He looked down at his hands, lightsaber tossed carelessly aside.

_What have I done?_

He asked himself for the second time since becoming Darth Sidious's apprentice.

_Obi-Wan, the man that raised me…..taught me everything I know, the man that saved me from Tattoine. The same man that held me in the center of his universe……..I just gave that same Obi-Wan Kenobi away to the hands of death…..my hands…._

Anakin dropped to his knees next to his master tears in his eyes. He put one arm under the man's head (and lifted him onto his knee) and put a gloved, prosthetic hand on his chest.

"M-Master?" he whispered, holding onto the older man as tight.

Held him like he had seen him do so many years ago in Naboo, when Qui-Gon had passed. Oh he remembered that day. Like it was yesterday. He remembered walking into the small circular room, and seeing Obi-Wan on the titanium floors, crying into Qui-Gon's body. He remembered healers prying Obi-Wan off the lifeless body. He remembered the pain that he felt in Obi-Wan that day. And today he was feeling it once again.

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered open. And struggled to focus on his former Padawan's face. As soon as they did, Obi-Wan (with much difficulty) reached up and brushed a tear off of Anakin's cheek. "You….you always where so bad at…handling your emotions……" he chuckled weakly. "Master…I-I'm so sorry-"Anakin whispered. The tear Obi-Wan wiped was replaced by only so many more. "There….There is no need for you to be sorry" Obi-Wan attempted to draw a full breath but failed miserably "For it is I that has failed you…..into doing all this." "No. no…." Anakin shook his head "No master I-it was my fault….I-I let my emotions cloud my judgment. I'm so sorry" He tightened his grip on the older man, but still careful not to hurt the gaping hole in his stomach. "It's alright Ani…..it's alright….as long as……as long as you can mend your ways-" Obi-Wan choked a rush of blood that shot out of his mouth.

As drops sprayed onto his cheek, Anakin held him closer. "How master? After all I've done" By now his tears where dripping off his chin and onto Obi-Wan's torn and burned tunic. "You can….. They will….they will accept you…..as long as your heart is pure……" Obi-Wan whispered raising his hand. He pressed his palm weakly on Anakin's chest, right above his heart. He closed his eyes as pain suddenly shot through his entire body. "Master? We have to get you to the healers, now!" Obi-Wan's body gave a shudder "Sith…" Anakin cursed.

_How unfitting of me to be cursing that way…..considering I am what I just cursed_

He would have laughed at his own stupidity, had he not better things to be concerned about.

"No Anakin…" Obi-Wan rasped "It's….it's too late" He had a sudden sense of de ja vu. Except this time it was not his master that was saying those cruel words of parting but him. It hurt him to see the pained expression that crossed Anakin's face when he said them but it was true. It hurt him just as much. Was this how Qui-Gon felt as he was passing? No, Obi-Wan knew he had never given his master the burden of knowing he was responsible for his death. Which reminded him…… "Heh…..I always knew you where going to be the death of me." Anakin's whole body wracked with sobs as he buried his face into his master's chest. "I just never thought you would…..take it so seriously" Obi-Wan chuckled hoarsely.

"No, no, no" Anakin pulled himself up to look at the dulling aquamarine eyes "I'll take you back to the ship and get you medical attention right away" he sobbed. "Kill Palpatine Anakin…" Obi-Wan whispered as he felt another surge of pain lance at him "Re-build the Republic……Take care of Padme and the child" It amazed Anakin at how even on the verge of his death, the man could be so selfless.

_No! Stop it Skywalker! He's not going to die!_

Anakin wanted so much to believe the voice in his head but he knew……Obi-Wan was running out of time.

"A-And make sure…make sure that senile troll Yoda lives for another 900 years….someone has to give you a beating every once in a while and keep you in line right?" Obi-Wan humored. It only made more tears come to Anakin's eyes. "And remember…" Obi-Wan raised a shaky hand and stroked his former Padawan's cheek "Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing Anakin…..I-I will always…..love you"

Before Anakin could answer Obi-Wan let out one last breath of air, and ever so slowly closed those dulling aquamarine eyes. "M-master?" Anakin choked harshly on his tears. "MASTER!!" he let out a blood curling scream. Tears blurred his vision and the figure of his now dead master. "Master no…..please…..no" he cried as he re-buried his face into the older man's chest. And for this beautiful tragedy Anakin promised. He would kill Palplatine, and re-build the republic. Forever more care for Padme, and his son; his son, properly gone by the name of Obi-Wan Skywalker.

lets pretend for now that Anakin knew he was going to have a son,for the sake of the story

I wrote this while i was very depressed, but we all love angst right? hope you liked it. please review and i will be forever grateful. questions,suggestions,subtle critiscism are all welcome.


End file.
